<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beetlejuice Reader Inserts. by EvelynParker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322842">Beetlejuice Reader Inserts.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker'>EvelynParker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Death Riding a Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But did you do it?” You wince slightly at Lydia’s persistence, having hoped your not-really-an-answer would suffice and distract her from her line of questioning. “You’re not gonna stop asking me, are you kiddo?” Lydia scowls, hating how you took your job as her tutor a little too happily, always reminding her she was younger than you by calling her things like kiddo and ankle-biter. “Not until I get a proper answer...so did you do it or not?” You groan, rolling your eyes and nodding, “Yes, okay? I stuck to my word and went through with your stupid dare.”</p><p>Lydia’s smirk could rival Alice’s Cheshire as she slips around the table to sit next to her friend, “Well, were you able to film it? That was part of the dare, you know.” You sigh, grabbing out your phone’s photo album and clicking play on the most recent video, “If my phone ends up mysteriously breaking, you’re buying me a replacement.” The video starts with you adjusting the body camera that is hidden away inside a replica of your favorite pin, the grim reaper riding a cat, heaving a sigh before heading out to the living room where Beetlejuice is lounging on the sofa, having turned the house into his favorite spike filled nightmare since you two would be home alone, “Ready for movie night, babes? I have a whole slew of horror flicks ready for us!” You laugh at his excitement, teasing him as you curl into his side, “Meaning you wanted a cuddle, but needed an excuse in case the Maitland’s or Deetz’ come home early.” He frowns a bit at how easily you were able to see past his schemes, shrugging as he brushes your accusation off with a lewd grin, “A cuddle...is that what breathers are calling it nowadays?”</p><p>You roll your eyes, shoving his shoulder at his tone, “Yeah, you wish!” He shrugs, murmuring how he wouldn’t mind either one before starting the movie and tugging you back into his side, “Cuddling is just as good for me, babes.” You smile, loving how he sometimes found mushy stuff arousing, waiting long enough that he’s scoffing at how incorrect the portrayal of being stabbed with a metal pipe is, before sinking your hand into his neon green hair and gently scratching his scalp, grinning at the tinge of pink and the vocal reaction it gets, “No kidding...they really should consult you about it.” “Holy crap is he purring?!” Lydia screeches at the odd sound coming from the phone, causing you to practically tackle her out of her chair and slap a hand over her mouth, freezing as you see the usual puff of smoke appear, announcing the arrival of your untimely end. “Uh...hey there Beetleboose,” You murmur nervously, playing with one of his suspenders as he leans down to look at the video still playing on your phone. “You’re doomed, tootse.” He growls, tossing you over his shoulder as he drags you downstairs to his room, leaving Lydia to rewatch the clip and giggle at the fact that yes, he was in fact purring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fight...Gone Right?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You left me!” You wince, glancing up at Beetlejuice, who just so happens to be glaring down at you. “Oh come on, I said I was sorry!” You shoot back, trying and failing to move to the bedroom to hide out from the incoming wrath. “Oh, sure, because you obviously meant it soo much...you were laughing in my face!” Beetlejuice growls, arms crossed over the front of his waterlogged jacket. “It was a water gun fight, Beetle, you know how Lydia gets!” You smile, sidling up to your lover, gently cupping his cheek, “You’re not really mad at me for leaving you alone against her are you?” Beetlejuice tries his best to keep the scowl on his face, but as soon as your hands slid up into his damp hair, the war is over, “Babes...you’re not playing fair.”</p><p>You grin, massaging his scalp, and tugging at his locks, “Life is hardly ever fair, is it, Lawrence?” Beetlejuice shudders as his name slithers from your lips, turning into a puddle in your grip, “Oh come on doll, you know what using my first name does to me.” You smile, watching as your demon starts floating in the air, “Why yes, yes, I do...I swear you turn into a giant demonic house cat whenever I call you by your first name.” Beetlejuice grumbles, head tilting slightly as if to help prove your point, “Only ever for you babes...anyone else would lose a hand.” You giggle softly, helping him get back on the ground, “I also know what seeing my favorite necklace would do to you.”</p><p>Beetlejuice frowns, blinking in confusion at that, “Favorite necklace...what necklace?” You smile brightly, reaching up to your throat, pulling at the silver chain hidden around it to show off the trinket you attached to it, “The one holding the most important piece of jewelry I own.” Beetlejuice goes quiet as he stares down at the ring he’d given you a while ago, “You’re wearing it.” You nod, taking the ring off the chain and onto your finger, “Just because we can’t have an official wedding, doesn’t mean I didn’t say yes.” BJ pouts, his hair turning neon pink as he murmurs between kisses, “You know me too well, my little Corpse Bride.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hell to Pay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow, ow, ow.” You wince, tossing your jacket to the ground, tears stinging your eyes and distracting you from a familiar green smoke filling the room. “Hey babes, welcome ho-babes?” You sniffle, dragging a hand over your face as you turn towards your roommate, “Hey BJ...sorry I didn’t summon you earlier, I was about to head to the Deetz’ and say hi to Lydia so I figured I’d wait.” Beej just stares for a moment before growling, “Who do I get to kill?” Your eyes go wide at that as you move to take hold of the lapels of his jacket, “Kill? Sugar lumps I just got back, why on earth would you suddenly want to kill someone?”</p><p>The movement of your arms sends a jolt of pain through your body, leading to a much darker growl than your used to from your demon lover as he explains his sudden mood swing, “Because someone hurt you!” You jolt at his shout, smiling softly as you realize what he means, “BJ, do you mean because of how I’m wincing? Because if so then I have a spare inflatable mattress you can tear apart.” At this, Beetlejuice’s face falls into a look of pure confusion, his head tilting as his hands curl at his sides, “Mattress? Babes, why would I maim a mattress?” You laugh at his curious cat routine, petting a hand through his hair, “Because I messed up my back on the one at my parent’s place babe.” Beej’s face falls further, this time at the realization he won’t get to murder someone for his favorite little breather, “Damn...and I was looking forward to pulling out my carnie-geddon routine.”</p><p>You chuckle at his puppy eyes, rolling your own as you kiss his cheek, “Well, I still appreciate how ready you were to maim someone for me.” Beej’s hair slithers from a mix of red and blue to a soft pastel pink, gentle purring dragging up from his throat as you stroke through his hair and squish his cheeks, “Always am, babes...you’re my family, and anyone who even looks at my family wrong is gonna have hell to pay.” You grin at that, nuzzling your nose against his as your murmur, “Well, I’m eternally honored to be a part of your family babes.” BJ smirks, loving how his favorite term of endearment sounds on your lips, “You know...I’ve learned a thing or two about easing aches from my time in the Netherworld.” You grin, kissing him softly before jumping into his arms, “Lead the way, Jay.” He laughs at your rhyme, flashing the two of you to the bedroom, where he spends the rest of the day erasing any sign of pain from your body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Every Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, what?” You stutter out, staring at your favorite ghost with the most as if he had grown a second head. Not that you hadn’t seen him with two heads before, but he may as well have six heads as he repeated himself, squeezing your hand in his, “I said I love you.” You pout, feeling the familiar sting welling up behind your eyes as you whimper out, “Why me?” Beetlejuice frowns, cupping your cheek as he watches a tear slip from your left lid and down your face, “Isn’t that supposed to be my line babes?” You laugh a little at that, but your quivering lip makes it sound like the beginning of a sob, “No...I’m serious, why me?”</p><p>Beetlejuice scowls softly, stroking one hand over your neck, “Why not? You’re perfect, doll, why wouldn’t I love my favorite little breather?” You sigh, a sudden wave of anger at his confusion causing you to burst, “Because! I’m a mess, why would you burden yourself with that?” Your shouting had startled BJ a bit, but as soon as what you just said registers, he sweeps you into a hug, nuzzling into your hair, “That’s exactly why I want you, tootse.” You frown, squirming against the demon’s chest as you growl, “What, you’re pitying me now?” Beej grunts, shaking his head as he kisses your temple, “No...one of the reasons love you so much is because you understand how I feel about my mother.”</p><p>You pause at that, biting your lip as you realize he’s right, “That’s not the only reason though right?” Beej shakes his head, littering your face with icy-lipped kisses until you’re giggling at the attention, “Hell no...it’s also because you know what it’s like to feel invisible...and because of how incredibly hot you are in every way imaginable.” You snort at that, reaching to ruffle Beej’s hair as you lean back in his arms, “See, now that’s more like the you I know.” Beetlejuice grins, using your current stance to dip you back and kiss you breathless, “More like the me you know and...?” You sigh at his hopeful puppy-eyed look, his head tilting in his usual curious cat way, quietly returning his affection with, “And...I love you too Lawrence.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rewrite the Star.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• The first time Beetlejuice notices your body art, he just has to see it all!</p><p>•Becomes a broken record of ‘Lemme see, lemme see!’</p><p>•It takes about a month before you get tired of his lack of needing air.</p><p>•“All right! God/Satan I’ll show you if you just take a breath!”</p><p>•He grins, cackling maniacally and staring as you strip off your shirt.</p><p>•Once he sees the tattoo on your wrist, however, he freezes up.</p><p>•“Is that...?” He falls silent, stroking over the little star map.</p><p>•“Betelgeuse.” You murmur, smiling as he seems starstruck by the reply.</p><p>•You’d purposefully marked yourself with his namesake? But why?</p><p>•“Figured it’d make it easier to find each other in the Netherworld.”</p><p>•When I say this boy cries at that confession, I mean he breaks down in heart-wrenching sobs.</p><p>•Happy tears compared to most of his demonic (After)life, but still!</p><p>•He clings to your wrist for the rest of the night, while you stroke his hair.</p><p>•From then on, whenever you’re curled up together, he kisses your wrist.</p><p>•Big or little spoon, he loves to press his lips over the sweet little reminder.</p><p>•Your his, he’s yours, and he can’t get enough that there’s permanent proof.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stripes Are the New Black(and White)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do I look?” You murmur, leaning against your living room entryway, biting your lip as you wait for your ghostly lover’s reaction. Beetlejuice grins goofily at the inquiry, about to mention how often he compliments your looks, before he actually registers what you’re wearing and the last two of his brain cells burst into flames, “Holy shit.” You wince, hiding your face in your hands as you spin on your heel at his shocked utterance, “Crap, you hate it, don’t you? I knew this was a bad idea, but Delia said you’d like it if I did something bold, so I figured the boldest thing I could do was DIY a version of your outfit and-Mmph!”</p><p>Your nervous rambling is cut short as you’re slammed against the wall, lips captured in a soul-searing kiss, whimpering softly as you feel Beej’s multiple hands groping and caressing all over your body as he growls, “Mine.” His possessive claim, mixed with the feeling of so many hands all over you has you giggling in light-headed nervousness, “S-So...you don’t hate it?” Beetlejuice grins, shaking his head as he nibbles at the shell of your ear, one of his hands fiddling with the strap of the suspenders you’d borrowed to complete the look, “Babes...you could wear nothing but my jacket and black and white striped undies and I’d be head over heels for you.”</p><p>He wasn’t that far off honestly, having worn nearly nothing besides his suspenders and jacket, the latter of which was partially open to show off quite a flattering pair of underwear, “Yeah, well...I figured wearing striped everything was a bit too on the nose.” Beej snorts, nodding as he grumbles, “Yeah, that’d be too much like doing it with one of my clones.” You giggle at that, nodding as you rub your hands over his chest, playing at the collar of his shirt, “You know...I wouldn’t mind walking around in just your shirt every once in a while.”</p><p>The way your demon’s eyes darken at that little confession made you squirm happily before shrieking as you’re thrown over his shoulder, “Who am I to keep you from something you want?” You smirk, rubbing your hands over his back, ghosting at the edge of the back of his pants, “More like you’re looking forward to the lead up to my soon-to-be outfit, huh BJ?” Beetlejuice grins, patting your rear as he enters the bedroom, with a sultry growl of “Saddle up, Doll.”</p><p>Hours later you’re standing in your kitchen, humming along to your favorite record as you stir at the meal your cooking up for supper that night, gently stroking at the sleeve of the shirt you’re wearing, the coolness and scent of petrichor making you smile and hum contentedly.  You could feel his eyes on you, even before you realized the scent of upturned earth in a cemetery had grown stronger, and you shiver as he wraps his arms around you once more, murmuring a sweet little “Mine.” You smile, leaning back into his arms as you set the stove to simmer, returning his claim with one of your own, “Always and forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nightmare Fuel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•The first night Beetlejuice appears by your bedside was a shock to say the least.</p><p>•You expected his usual lewd comments, ending with a lecture on personal space.</p><p>•What you saw as you turned on the light, made you pause, mid-use of his name.</p><p>•His hair was a mix of blue and purple, his eyes a dim copy of his usual amber drops.</p><p>•“Beetle? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?”</p><p>•He doesn’t answer, simply tugging at the edge of the blankets, asking to be let in.</p><p>•You lift the blankets, letting him join you under them as he clings to your side.</p><p>•Your hand drifts through his hair, sighing as you feel him relax and start to snore.</p><p>•After you were official, the reason behind his sudden appearance made sense.</p><p>•You were woken by your ghostly lover again, but this time he was sound asleep.</p><p>•It took a moment for your sleep addled brain to process what he was mumbling.</p><p>•Once you did your heart broke him, anger flooding at the name being whimpered.</p><p>•Juno. If you ever met her, you’d rip out what little was left of her rotting throat.</p><p>•You shake your head to clear it, realizing that BJ was much more important.</p><p>•You slowly pull Beetlejuice into your arms, whispering soothingly into his ear.</p><p>•“Shh, its all right, Beetle...I’m here, you’re safe. I won’t let her hurt you anymore.”</p><p>•As soon as you murmur those final words, Beetlejuice’s whole body relaxes.</p><p>•He purrs as he curls up in your arms, mumbling sleepily, “Love you babes.”</p><p>•The two of you had yet to say those three little words to each other while awake.</p><p>•But hearing his sleepy confession made your whole body feel warm and floaty...oh he’s floating you above the bed...duh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Do the Thing™</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• The first time you witness Beetlejuice do ‘The Thing™️’, he and Lydia are trying to show how fun it is to scare the pants off of others.</p><p>• You laugh as they bound across the room, Beej following Lydia like a curious cat, you trailing behind him like a lost puppy.</p><p>• As soon as he summoned his clones, you were lost, grinning at the manic little giggle he gives as they bob their head and wave their arms.</p><p>• You’re absolutely smitten as he calls them to attention, the room turning a glowing mix of pink and green as he suddenly thrusts his hips into the air.</p><p>• You bite your cheek, eyes wide as the clones copy him, shuffling the two of you closer before Lydia pulls you away to jump around on the furniture.</p><p>• He must have noticed your reaction, because the next thing you know he’s following you around, using his powers on the fainted neighbors to show off.</p><p>• You smile, sticking near him throughout the night, collapsing in a heap of laughter once the neighbors wake up and run away, screaming bloody murder.</p><p>• You duck your head as he compliments your laughter, saying it’s his new favorite sound ahead of screams, which is apparently a huge compliment.</p><p>• The next time you’re tormenting the neighborhood, you join in as the clones do the Thing™️, BJ doing a double take at you copying his signature move.</p><p>•  Ever since then, you would teasingly request each other do The Thing™️, just to make the other squirm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>